


Cooking

by citra_talugmai



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Humour, Pregnancy, lakshmana min - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagan and Ishwari cook together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Tumblr.

Pagan strode into the kitchen, no one had come running after the first few crashes and it seemed it was up to him. Again. Pagan made a mental note to punish the servants for that. He heard another clatter and Ishwari appeared from behind the counter.  
“Lunch seems to be coming along nicely.”  
Ishwari rolled her eyes, “Hilarious.”  
“You do we know we have a chef?”  
“I have a craving and I was too impatient to ask and wait… Except I can’t cook, apparently.”  
Pagan laughed and walked over to her, kissing her cheek and feeling the swell of her belly.  
“Has the baby kicked again?” He murmured.  
The baby had kicked for the first time a few days ago, and Ishwari had burst into his office to tell him, interrupting a call to a businessman in China. He’d ended the call in a panic, thinking something was wrong, only to be thrilled when he realised what was happening.  
Ishwari moved his hand to the other side of her stomach and after a moment he felt a kick.  
“See why I think it’s a boy? Ajay used to kick that hard.”  
“I still think it’s a girl, you haven’t met you.”  
“You’re wrong. Consider it a mother’s intuition.”  
“Mm, and what’s this craving you have?”  
“What was the name of that desert we had the other night, it was a cake of some sort?”  
“Sponge cake?”  
“That one. How do I make it?”  
“I don’t know, that’s why I have a chef.”  
“Well, you learn something new every day. You can read English, can’t you?”  
“…Yes?”  
“Ok, good because I found this cookbook and it has sponge cake in it, but I can’t read it… Also I need you to pick up the pots and pans that I dropped. I can’t bend down.”  
Pagan grinned and bent down to pick them up, Ishwari made a noise of approval.  
“You’re looking at my ass, aren’t you?”  
“Yup.”  
He gathered the pots and picked them up, “Where’s the mixer?”  
“Uhhh, oh, here. Yeah, you’re going to have to pick that up too. I can get the ingredients though, you’ve just got to read them out.”  
Pagan pulled out the mixer and then leaned over the cookbook, “You need cornflour, plain flour, self-raising flour, eggs and sugar.”  
Ishwari disappeared a moment later with the various ingredients in her arms. Pagan moved to help her, but she elbowed him. Or she tried to, but her arms were too full and she nearly ended up dropping the eggs.  
“Ok so we have to beat the eggs and sugar in a bowl.”  
Ishwari stared at the egg before shrugging and cracking it. However, she hit the egg a little too hard and the yolk fell out onto the ground.  
“I just want cake,” Ishwari whispered, genuinely heartbroken.  
Pagan couldn’t stand the mournful look on her face, “Here, let me.”  
Truthfully, he’d never cooked before, but he’d seen chefs crack eggs and Ishwari had just given him an excellent example of what not to do. He successfully cracked the second egg and dropped it into the bowl. Ishwari clapped her hands excitedly as it was at the very least, progress, and she let Pagan deal with the other five eggs.   
“What’s next?” Ishwari asked.  
Pagan scanned the cookbook, “We have to pour the sugar.”  
“I can do that.”  
Ishwari measured out the specified amount of sugar and poured it into the bowl, careful not to miss it this time. She then turned on the mixer and waited for it to blend the ingredients.  
“So, what should we name him?”  
“I was thinking we should name her ‘Jai’,” Pagan replied.  
Ishwari checked on the mixture, “What’s it supposed to look like?”  
“Thick and creamy.”  
“Still needs a bit. I was thinking we should name him ‘Lakshmana’.”  
“It’s a good name for a boy, I suppose. Too bad it’s a girl.”  
“Jai is a terrible name.”   
“Ouch, you could at least put it nicely.”  
“That was a little harsh, wasn’t it? Look, I tell you what, if it’s a girl, you can name it, and if it’s a boy – which it is – I can name it.”  
“Deal,” Pagan looked at the mixture, “I think it’s done.”  
Ishwari turned the switch and the mixer slowly died down. She stuck her finger in the second the mixer was slow enough to risk it and scooped a big chunk out. Most of it fell onto the counter, but enough made it to Ishwari’s mouth to satisfy her.  
“Oh, that’s good, you’ve got to try it!”  
Pagan stuck his finger in and brought it to his mouth, far more careful not to let it spill. Ishwari was right, the sugary concoction was good, delicious, actually. And for a moment he envied Ishwari, as she’d inevitably end up eating most of it. Maybe they didn’t have to share with Ajay?  
“We need put all of the flour into the bowl and mix it.”  
Ishwari began measuring out the plain flour and Pagan watched her, she seemed to have little care if she spilt it on herself and normally he wouldn’t have cared either, but this suit was new. Once she’d poured the flour into the bowl she moved to turn the switch on the mixer, but Pagan stopped her.  
“Wait, let me do it.”  
He turned the dial onto its full speed, hoping that would speed up the process of making the cake. Instead the flour went up like a cloud of smoke, covering them both in the white dust.  
Pagan stared in horror at the state of his suit, he’d only had it made a few days ago.  
“Holy shit, my clothes… my hair…”  
Ishwari snorted and Pagan glared at her, but she couldn’t help herself and began to laugh hysterically, grabbing the counter for support.  
“I- stop laughing,” he commanded, “It’s not funny. This cost me a fortune.”  
“I know,” Ishwari managed between giggles, “All… Your suits- cost you… A small. Fortune.”  
Pagan dipped his hand in the mixture and smeared it on Ishwari’s face. She yelped and jumped back, surprisingly agile for a pregnant woman.  
Pagan smirked at her, content with his revenge.  
“Wait, no, I need that!”  
Now it was her turn to be horrified.  
She turned the mixer back on, albeit at a lower setting and determined not to let Pagan touch it.  
A few minutes later it was finished and Ishwari poured it into the cake tin. She couldn’t bend down so Pagan put it into the oven and they waited, checking on it periodically. Pagan lifted Ishwari onto the counter and they began to make out, but Ishwari pausing to make a face.  
“Am I that repulsive?”  
He nibbled her neck.  
“Not you, flour tastes awful and you’re covered in it.”  
“I guess it’s a good thing that I think you’re delicious no matter what.”  
“Tell me that again when I go into labour.”  
“I-”  
The oven beeped and Ishwari stopped kissing Pagan.  
“I think it’s done,” she said.  
“Yeah, in a sec,” he murmured in between kisses.  
“No, seriously, right now I’m more interested in cake than you.”  
Pagan sighed and stopped kissing her.  
“Pregnancy makes you mean.”  
“That’s because I have to carry person inside of me for nine months. Now go.”  
He took the cake out of the oven and frowned, it was looking a little… deflated.  
“Um, Ishwari, I think we did something wrong.”  
Ishwari gasped, “No, not the cake, what’s wrong with it?”  
Pagan brought the cake over so that she could see for herself. She sniffled a little at the sight of it.  
“Is it at least still edible?” She asked.  
Pagan broke off a piece of the cake and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed it for a moment before swallowing.  
“It tastes exactly the same, it’s just a bit…”  
“Sad?” Ishwari offered.  
“Yeah.”  
“Help me down from the counter.”  
Pagan lifted her down and Ishwari disappeared into the pantry again, re-emerging a moment later with whipped cream and a punnet of strawberries.  
“We might as well decorate it,” she said and opened the punnet.  
They decorated the cake within minutes. Pagan cut the strawberries while Ishwari was tasked with covering it in whipped cream, though she seemed more interested in just spraying it into her mouth, or on Pagan. This suit would never be salvaged.  
Once they’d finished Pagan cut her a piece and Ishwari took a bite, almost swallowing it in one mouthful. She moaned, satisfying the craving she’d had for the past hour. Pagan instantly became aroused, it was the same noise she made when they had sex. Was the cake really that good? Pagan cut himself a piece and tried it. It was good, surprisingly good considering their cooking skills, but was it sex-moan worthy? He didn’t think so. Those cravings must be really bad.  
Ishwari squirted more of the whipped cream into her mouth and it only served to arouse him further as he suddenly pictured other uses for the whipped cream.  
“Hey Ishwari?” He murmured.  
“Mm?” was all she could manage.  
“I,” he took the cream from her hand, “Have an idea. And it involves a bed and whipped cream. You game?”  
Ishwari’s eyes went wide as she realised what he was saying and she swallowed.  
“Are you free now?”  
“For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual thank you for any comments/kudos/etc, I really appreciate the feedback! Just a bit of silliness because what happens to Lakshmana is sad :(  
> Also fun fact: Lakshmana is usually a masculine name.


End file.
